1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet door assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new portable side pet door for mounting in the opening between a door frame and an ajar door to provide a passage for pets to pass through without having to make a hole through the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet door assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet door assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,144; U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,416; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,431; U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,577; U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,733; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,224.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable side pet door. The inventive device includes a side panel with a side door channel in a first face of the side panel. The side door channel extends adjacent a first side edge of the side panel between top and bottom edges of the side panel. The side panel has a pet hole extending therethrough and positioned adjacent the bottom edge of the side panel. A top panel has an upper door channel in a lower face of the top panel which extends along one side of the top panel.
In these respects, the portable side pet door according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting in the opening between a door frame and an ajar door to provide a passage for pets to pass through without having to make a hole through the door.